Legend Of Zelda: Missing Stones
by Ria Shadowflare
Summary: Update! Ch 7 finally up! The war raged between a thief and the Hero of Time leads to an unlikely love.
1. Smoke rising

The darkly cloaked figure stole closer to the carts out on the streets of the Hyrule Castle Town market, eyes darting left and right as she side-stepped around robust women and scrawny men. Her eyes flew around the various carts, spotting fruits, meats, weapons...her eyes lit up as they landed on the glittering jewels. Rubies and diamonds weighed the cart down, shooting the sunlight in every direction as it reflected off the faces of the stones.   
  
The thief stalked closer, fumbling at her belt for a smoke bomb. Her nimble fingers grasped one and she pulled the pin and tossed. When it rolled to a stop, curious people eyed it, then it exploded in a flash of light and smoke. Women screamed, men yelled, and children cried. Dogs barked in confusion, and the jewel cart got overturned in the panic.  
  
The cloaked woman snatched up a glorious diamond necklace, rivaled in awe at it, then stuffed it in her knapsack, before grabbing various others and doing the same. The small pack was laden heavily with jewels as the smoke started to fade gently.  
  
A thundering of hooves erupted behind her, and she darted out of the way as a huge stallion clad in dark armour pounded by, the earth under her feet rumbling like a powerful earthquake had struck the area. Her eyes jumped up to the rider, immediately recognizing the sinister, dark form as the Dark Lord of the Gerudo Thieves, Ganondorf. Her blood ran cold as she tried to evade the evil being.   
  
Her heart hammered wildly as he turned and saw her. His heels dug into the horse's side and the stallion lurched forward. The girl dove behind an upturned cart, but too late. His clawed hand snaked out and snatched her up, dangling her by the cloak. She flailed and swung, hoping to kill his grip on her, but he jerked her body towards him, laying her easily over his lap as the horse galloped out of Hyrule Castle Town.   
  
Ganondorf held her firmly over his saddle as they rode across the green fields of Hyrule, the stallion's hooves thundering wildly. A clawed finger trailed along her jaw bone, followed by a sinister laugh as Ganondorf slowed to a trot. He yanked her upright, examining her features with a trained and critical eye.   
  
She looked away. Her life ended now, she knew. She was a thief, and one that had good looks. It was a well known fact that Ganondorf picked up beautiful women and turned them into his loyal thieves. He tipped her chin up, examining her slender throat for any flaws, she guessed.   
  
His dark eyes searched her, gripping her arms fiercely while she squirmed. He growled as his clawed hands dug into her tender flesh, making her flinch, tears stinging her eyes as she glared at him.  
  
"Let me go!" she spat in his face, kicking her feet out against him. He snarled and tossed her to the ground roughly. She landed with a heavy thud, struggling to her feet again. She made a run, quickly being snatched up by the Dark Lord again.   
  
"I have decided," he laughed in a sinister voice. "You, with all your spite and beauty and even skill in theivery, will be my new queen." His greedy eyes ran over her body, a smile tugging his lips upwards. "You would bear great children for me, wouldn't you, pet? What is your name, you little jewel?" He traced a finger along her cheek slowly.  
  
She turned sharply and bit him, making him roar in outrage and snatch his hand back, cursing the "monstrous beauty."   
  
She smiled smugly and tilted her chin up in arrogance. "I am Ria. Still want to marry me, Lord Ganondorf?" she said in her overly-arrogant manner, hoping to throw him off.  
  
He nursed the bitten finger and glared at her, a sudden smirk making her lean backwards. "Yes, in fact," he crooned, dripping with malice. "Your actions make you all the more desirable, you little prat! You will bear fine children indeed."  
  
She hissed at him and tried to run, but he merely sat her over his lap like he had taking her out of the market. He spurred his mount and they shot over the hill-dotted field, soon clearing into dessert terrain. The stallion's hooves thundered enormously as they crossed the valley's bridge and entered a well known valley. The girl called Ria felt her heart sink. They had entered the feared Gerudo Thieve's Valley.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, ladies and gents, what do you think? It's my first real fanfic, but go easy! Reviews will be welcomed, and flames will be laughed at! That's all they are good for: make me smile. Please rate and review, and chatper 2 will be up soon enough! 


	2. Futures Entwined Forever

Previously....  
  
She hissed at him and tried to run, but he merely sat her over his lap like he had taking her out of the market. He spurred his mount and they shot over the hill-dotted field, soon clearing into dessert terrain. The stallion's hooves thundered enormously as they crossed the valley's bridge and entered a well known valley. The girl called Ria felt her heart sink. They had entered the feared Gerudo Thieve's Valley.   
  
***************************************************************  
  
Ria trembled in fear as Ganondorf pulled the black beast of a stallion to a halt, the various thieves gathering around their lord. They eyed her slim toned form with contempt, she guessed. The young females, the teenagers with big solemn eyes had all been competing for their king's lust and money, she knew, and to have him drag a woman he saw fit to join his clan into the Valley meant she had caught his gaze. More competition was probably not welcome here, she knew. Things were the same everywhere else in the world.  
  
An older woman, yet well bodied, stepped forward to grab the reins and soothe the monstrous horse. She patted his nose softly and whispered soft words, quieting the huge beast. Her dark, alert eyes looked up at her Lord Ganondorf, full of respect for her leader, and she bowed.  
  
"Welcome back, Lord Ganon. The Valley is glad to have your presence again," she said in a wisened voice. Ria struggled, making herself known, and all eyes drew to her. She kicked her feet out, jabbing the stallion in the side, and feeling his powerful muscles contract as he reared skyward in response.   
  
The aged woman showed supreme strength as she jerked the reins downward, making him paw uneasily at the earth. Ganon's fierce claws came down on the back of her throat, making her squirms vanish for fear of intense searing pain she knew would come if she persisted.  
  
Ganondorf lazily trailed a long claw along the back of her neck, down her cheek and across her throat. Almost like stroking a cat, Ria thought, tipping her head back. Let him have his fun, she thought. I'll be out of here in due time. I hope.  
  
He smiled at her and looked at the crowd of people gathered around. So many young women with hopes of being wed to him, so many older women hoping for the honor of having their daughter wed to the Lord Ganondorf. So many hopes dashed, he thought with a smile.   
  
He cleared his throat and looked at the thieves again. "I have come back to my valley," his voice boomed, echoing off the valley walls, "bearing a woman very much like yourself! She is beautiful, intelligent, but she differs from you in two ways. One of which is the small fact that she is the best thief I have ever seen or encountered, and the second....she is to be my wife at dawn, six months from this day." He smiled at the ripple of murmurs, angered whispers passing around him.   
  
"Lord Ganon!" a young woman called, probably no more than 15, swollen with pregnancy. "You told me when you lay me to bed that I would be your wife! I swore to bear you a son, and you swore to wed me in return!" she cried angrily. An old woman laid a hand on her arm in reassurance, trying to tug her back into the crowd to avoid ridicule.   
  
Ganondorf sneer and spat at her feet. "Marry you? Why ever would I say such a stupid thing? You are not beautiful enough, nor smart enough, to bear me a child worth ruling! That hideous scar on your cheek disgusts me! You lie, saying I sired that damned babe in your belly! Get out of my sight, you tramp!" he roared, making Ria whimper and shrink lower into the saddle. The enraged pregnant teenager turned and stormed off to her home of adobe, built into the walls of the valley, same as everyone else.  
  
Ria watched her go sadly, wishing for some distraction so she could escape. She hated to think of the anguish and pain that would come to her, being bed by Ganondorf. He would beat her, surely, if she did not bear him healthy, strong children. She was expandable in his eyes, for if she was captured or killed thieving for him, he would simply pick up the next beautiful and cunning women he found and marry her.   
  
There was an outraged cry, a scuffle, the neigh of a frightened horse, and then two Gerudo guards came forward, wrestling a dirty-blonde haired young man in a green tunic to the groud, burying his face in dust.   
  
"Sir!" they called, giving the formal salute. "This man was trying to sneak into the dessert! We have his horse, what shall we do with him?" The guard kicked the struggling blonde in the ribs, making him cough and collapse, doubled over in pain.   
  
Ganondorf scowled down at the being and waved a hand lazily. "Toss him into a dungeon cell," he said absently. "Do not concern me with him, I have more important matters pressing me. Can you not see my wife-to-be? I must attend to her!" Ria shivered as he casually dehumanized her, sad eyes falling on the man who was an equal prisoner.  
His blue eyes darted around under shaggy blonde bangs, broad shoulders slumped in defeat. He was built powerful, she could tell, and would probably father great children with a suitable wife.   
  
Little did she know, but this prisoner would become vital to her plans for the future.   
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Well, folks, what do you think? I'm not sure where exactly this is going, but uhhhh. . . I plan on figuring out soon! I want to give special loves to Camaro, my dear friend and fellow author, who has lost her spark for her great story Dark Angel. She's helped me lots, and now I'm returning the favor in her hard times. Love you lots, babe, and I'll help you get through this! L0ts of l0vin, just for you babe!  
  
Rate and review, and tell me if you have any certain ideas for the next chapter! Love, Ria Shadowflare. 


	3. A Master Plan

I keep forgetting the freakin' disclaimer, so here it is: I do not own Ganondorf, Link, the Gerudo thieves, or anything else in Legend of Zelda. All I own is Ria. And she's good enough for me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Previously....  
  
Ria shivered as he casually dehumanized her, sad eyes falling on the man who was an equal prisoner. His blue eyes darted around under shaggy blonde bangs, broad shoulders slumped in mock defeat, she hoped. He was built powerful, she could tell, and would probably father great children with a suitable wife.   
  
Little did she know, but this prisoner would become vital to her plans for the future.   
  
#######################################################################  
  
A gentle breeze blew through the Gerudo Valley, rustling her long black hair as Ria stared blankly out over the patrolling thieves. Long swords gleamed in the sunlight as she heard the prisoner pounding against the cell door at the far end of the Valley. They were basically in the same predicament, being held captive against their will. Her blue eyes were bleak as she watched one of the guards finish her rounds and start again.  
  
Hah. Some privelages, she thought bitterly.   
  
She had been given a great white horse as a gift, from none other than her husband-to-be. She had been overjoyed at the beauty of the mare, immediately wishing to ride across Hyrule's great fields. Ganondorf fastened the snowy angel with polished new saddle and tack and boosted her up, telling her she was to take a guard with her whenever she left the valley.   
  
Needless to say, her joy vanished.  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes, hoping to make him take back the stern words that dripped with his lack of trust.   
  
"You...you don't trust me? You think I would leave such a place as this, with a wonderful man to soon be wed to? You don't trust me!" she wailed, making him wince at her high pitch. She bawled, standing near the bridge into the Valley, and heads turned towards them, Ria seeing the smug look of the jealously pregnant teenager. She leaned down and whispered something into who Ria guessed was her nurse, probably about how she would have made such a better queen then a spoiled foreigner.   
  
He waved his arms, silencing her and leaned forward, down to her petite height. He propped his palms on his knees and stared at her with a quiet stare, pursing his lips in thought.   
  
"Dear Ria, it's not that I don't TRUST you, it's just..." he trailed off, waving an arm absently as he thought. "It's just that...someone might ATTACK you, seeing as you are to soon be my wife, hmm? Understand now?" He nodded as if she was stupid and helped her mount. His smile followed her out, a Gerudo on a horse riding nearby, bow and arrow poised.  
  
Ria's brow furrowed as she felt the smooth ripple of muscle under her, her hair raised as she rode along at an easy canter. She knew all too well she couldn't outride a trained thief on horseback, and there was no way that Ganondorf would let her out of the Valley so soon after being "engaged." He knew she still didn't like it. She growled and kicked her heels into the horse's side in anger.   
  
The horse reared with a shriek and took off, galloping wildly for an unknown destination, leaving the thief in the dust far behind. Ria leaned forward in glee, the mare's soft mane flicking against her cheek as she hugged herself near the white neck. With a quick glance over her shoulder, Ria conformed her suspicions that she had indeed lost the thief.   
  
She tugged the reins lightly, swinging around in a wide arc behind the ranch and galloped over the fields, enjoying herself thoroughly now that she was alone. One just couldn't brood properly when being watched, now can one?   
  
She sighed and slowed to a trot, coming out into the open away from the ranch, where her guard spotted her and galloped over.  
  
"Majesty! Majesty, what happened? What spooked ya mount, Majesty?" she said in a low voice, brandishing the sword that had been strapped to her back. Ria bristled as she swung the weapon and her horse snorted and pawed the ground restlessly. Her mind raced as she tried to come up with a suitable explanation.  
  
"Oh-h-h....uhhh..I think...I don't know, but gosh, I was so s-s-s-scared!" she wailed, screwing her face up to disguise her glee. She bellowed and bawled and the guard's horse tossed his head in irritation, side-stepping around the white mare. Ria continued to fake her wails as the Gerudo shook her head and grabbed the reins, leading them back towards the Valley. What a stupid bride her Lord had chosen, she thought to herself.   
  
Ria was still sniffling and whimpering piteously when they finally entered, trodding heavily on the guard's last nerve. All she had done on the slow walk back to the Valley was whine and cry! Her Lord had said he had chosen a greatly skilled bride, he had. Didn't great skill require brains? She groaned and jerked the reins, earning a protest and side-step from the white mare and a shriek of fear from the dim-wit. With a soft snarl, the guard slid out of the saddle and waited, with dwindling patience, as Ria dismounted and cowered a distance from the horse.   
  
The guard led the horses to the stable hand and curtly instructed the child to rub them down and give them cool water, before storming back out into the open and bellowing for her Lord.  
  
"Lord Ganon!!!" her deep voice boomed over the Valley, earning looks from every thief outside. The dark-skinned Ganondorf stepped out of his dwelling at the top of the mountain, glaring down in agitation at the summons.  
  
"A word, please, sir!" she pleaded, starting up the ramp lined with guards at random intervals. She jogged lightly, glad to be rid of the stupid girl, and quickly made it up to stand in front of her superior.   
She bowed lowly and stood at attention while Ganondorf frowned slightly.   
  
"What seems to be the problem, Nikua?" he asked in a curt voice, eyes trained on the delicate figure of Ria down below, dancing about like a moron. He could barely wait until she was comfortable enough with him to take her to his bed.   
  
"Sir," the guard called Nikua began tentitavely, "with all due respect, your wife-to-be...well....she's a stupid twit, sir! You said she was skilled, she couldn't even control her horse! And when I finally got to her she bawled as if her family had been murdered! I think you should seriously reconsider, sir." Nikua bit her lip and waited, expecting a tart reprimand for talking in such a way about his soon wife.  
  
Ganondorf nodded, a fierce frown glued to his face as he watched her stumble below and right herself, giggling wildly. She was acting rather dumb for one who showed such great skill in thievery, and yet...he couldn't just dismiss her so easily. She was needed for his plans. When he finally got his hands on that Princess Zelda...THEN she would be disposed of, when he could have a wife worth putting up with. He tapped his clawed fingers in irritation and looked back to the waiting guard.  
  
"Listen, Nikua," he began slowly. "You're my best warrior-thief, alright? She's very skilled, indeed, and I need her for my plans. She's vital. Just put up with her for a while, and before you know it, she'll be dead and I'll have a wife with great wits about her. But," he chuckled, reaching forward to trace a clawed finger along her thin top across the top of her swelling breasts, "you will always be my favorite bedmate. Now, you are assigned to keep an eye on her at all costs. Don't let anything happen to her." He waved impatiently to dismiss her and turned back into his dwelling to map out the Hyrule Castle.  
  
She was acting rather stupid, he would admit, but maybe it wasn't acting. Most who acted would slip up after so long, so . . . he shrugged. He would just watch her closely. Ganondorf sighed and drew a line across what marked as the courtyard in the castle. But what would he do about that Link character?  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Well, folks, that seems to be it for this chapter. Things are beginning to work up in Gerudo Valley, and what's Ria doing? Hey, calm down, I'm still not a hundred percent sure either! Please rate and review, and read my favorite story "Dark Angel" by Camaro while your at it! Anybody got any ideas, please, tell me in a review and maybe I'll put it in and give you credit! Many a thanks! Love, Ria Shadowflare 


	4. Meeting of the Minds

Disclaimer...  
  
Argh! No, I do not own Legend of Zelda or anything vaguely related to it! All I own is my little demon of a char, Ria! Now go away and lemme alone!  
Previously......  
  
She was acting rather stupid, he would admit, but maybe it wasn't acting. Most who acted would slip up after so long, so . . . he shrugged. He would just watch her closely. Ganondorf sighed and drew a line across what marked as the courtyard in the castle. But what would he do about that Link character?  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Ria played with him. She really did.  
  
She would wear tight clothing and flirt shamelessly, batting her eyelashes and acting like a general whore to toy with him. He would laugh and shoo her out of his office, locking the door behind her and wondering where the spite had gone. He would go back to his desk and resume his work until the next time her fists beat against his door.  
  
After one such session, with her wearing her bikini and shimmering, see- through silk pants over the bottom, she pranced down to the bottom of the valley, a false smile of happiness glued to her face. Her cheeks ached by the time she finally got to her private, luxuriously padded apartment, slamming one of the few doors in the valley. She slid the bolt lock over and sighed, letting her cheeks relax as she made her way to the bed, flopping down in exhaustian. The soft cushioning rolled under her, forming around her curves as she rolled over and wiggled forward, stretchning towards the bottom drawer on her bedside table where her jewels were kept. He may spoil her, but her heart still belonged to her last escapade, the ten pound back of diamonds, rubies, and other gems still bloated and on the verge of ripping if she dropped so much as a grain of sand in.  
  
Ria sighed and propped herself against the headboard of the bed, untying the bag and letting some of the glittering jewels spill out onto the silk sheets, the light glinting off the faces of diamonds to splatter little spears of brightness across her room. Sometimes she would just sit there and stare at them, beautiful stars, the only she ever got to see anymore, as Ganondorf frowned when she stepped out past sun set. She was still not trusted.  
  
She snorted. Of course not. While she did act like his little puppy, he smelled the rat and guessed she was acting. Ria growled in contempt and shoved the jewels back into her bag, tying it tightly and setting it in the drawer, reaching for an older bag. One of her first attempts to steal jewels, her first success, had rewarded her with beautiful diamond necklaces and bracelets, rings and chains to addorn herself with because of her quickness and cunning. She reached into the bag and her fingers grasped her favorite necklace, a pure silver chain dotted with small diamonds, the miniature jewels coming together to form elegant swirls at the throat of the chain. She tenderly pulled it out of the bag and undid the clasp, reaching behind her long hair to reclasp it. The comforting weight at the base of her neck made her sigh as she reached in for some plain, yet beautiful, bracelets for each wrist.  
  
She grabbed up a tie and pulled her hair into a high bun, a few strands hanging loose around her face, which she dampened and curled around primitive curlers. The onyx swirls of satiny hair framed her face, illuminating her high cheekbones and bright green eyes as she picked up a few chains that wove together to make an odd net shape, diamonds glittering everywhere, and she smoothed it over her hair, smiling at how it fell perfectly into place around the bun. A small latch dangled under the pulled-up hair, and she snapped it together by feel, tucking the loose strands on each side behind her ears for support. She stood in front of the looking-glass, admiring how the diamonds glittered across her chest, hair and wrists, making her seem like a goddess. She was ready to go now.  
  
Ria stepped out into the glaring sunlight, watching her jewelry sprinkle small squares of light around her as she climbed towards her future husband again. She rapped her knuckles lightly, stepping back and shuffling her boots in the dirt as Ganondorf unlocked the door to smile at her. She smiled stupidly, opening her arms and flinging herself at him to hug him tighly. He smiled and stood back, letting her enter and softly closed the door behind her.  
  
She whirled around to face him as he closed the door, her smile fading slowly. "Ganondorf," she whined in her best little girl voice, "I'm bored! Is there anything for me to DO around here?" Ria's eyes shone in childish anger and she stomped her foot like a spoiled baby, making the Dark Lord grin in response. He shrugged in his helplessness, trying to think of something to keep her busy, and more importantly, keep her out of his hair.  
  
"I have no idea, little pet," he said, scratching the back of his neck. "You could always save me some time and go talk to that Link person, see why he's here, but I doubt that would keep you interested long enough...." He waved his hand lazily, dismissing the idea, but not catching how her eyes lit up and a smile flickered over her face. He continued, unnoticing. "You can always go to the Castle Town market. See if there's anything pretty you'd like. I see you made good use of the jewelry I gave you." He smiled and reached behind him, fingers curling around a small bag of rupees. He lifted them, listening to the clicking as the money clinked together, and handed the bag to her. "Go enjoy yourself. And remember, don't leave Nikua. She's only looking out for you, little pet."  
  
Ria smiled falsely again and took the bag of money, making a mental note to add it to the large bag of money he had been giving her. She would probably buy more weapons or something, she thought. And Nikua was easy to lose, if she actually went to the market. She smiled and giggled a thank- you to him, prancing back down to her apartment to drop off the money, scooping up her crossed sheathes and clipping them to her, the sword hilts glittering in the dim light of her temporary home. The red silk hung down limply to her knees, made especially for confusing the enemy in a fight, and it swirled softly as she tugged on her leather gloves, tightening them around her wrists. She flexed her fingers in the knuckle gloves, there only to keep her tender hands from blistering, and stepped out of her apartment, locking it out of instinct, and trotting slowly over to the large dungeon cell where the green-clad man called Link was being imprisoned.  
  
Her muscles stretched and contracted as she climbed up the ladder and stood over the opening in the top of the cell, staring down at him as he sat on the floor, speaking softly to his faerie companion. She stood straighter and tugged on the rope, making sure it was tied tightly, and dropped, her gloves sliding against the surface of the rope. Her boot heels clicked on the hard ground and she stood, black curls swirling around her face and diamonds glittering in the soft light as her eyes bore into him. He scrambled up and instinctively reached for his sword, remembering that they had taken it. Unarmed and helpless, he backed up hastily. Her cold smile sent chills down his spine as she stepped forward.  
  
"Hello, Link," her voice rang out, dripping with false evil. "My name is Ria. And you are going to help me..."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ ~^~  
  
Oh, wow. A cliff-hanger. I don't do many of those. Wow. I feel special. As you can see, this chapter is longer than the others, if not by much. Hmm. Alrighty. My Ria is fulfilling her purpose set for her. As always, rate and review, give any comments for the next chapter if you wish, and I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Lots of love, Ria Shadowflare!  
  
Questions/Comments? E-mail me directly!  
  
RiaShadowflare4@aol.com 


	5. Futures Planned

Disclaimer.....  
  
I do not own Legend of Zelda. I don't own anything. Hell, I down even own my own life. All I own is my mind, whirring to spit out chapters of eloquent detail to amuse. And my little queen of a character, Ria.  
  
Hmmm....for those of you that have sent reviews, thanks much, and for those of you who haven't, your not helping this case of writer's block! Bad people! Oh well....on with da story!  
  
Previously.....  
  
Her muscles stretched and contracted as she climbed up the ladder and stood over the opening in the top of the cell, staring down at him as he sat on the floor, speaking softly to his faerie companion. She stood straighter and tugged on the rope, making sure it was tied tightly, and dropped, her gloves sliding against the surface of the rope. Her boot heels clicked on the hard ground and she stood, black curls swirling around her face and diamonds glittering in the soft light as her eyes bore into him. He scrambled up and instinctively reached for his sword, remembering that they had taken it. Unarmed and helpless, he backed up hastily. Her cold smile sent chills down his spine as she stepped forward.  
  
"Hello, Link," her voice rang out, dripping with false evil. "My name is Ria. And you are going to help me..."  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Link's blue eyes narrowed dangerously, arms instinctively reaching for his sword and shield. Ria's face split into a devilish smirk as she patted her own elegant sword in the hip holster, the Masamune stretching out. Yet another gift from her groom-to-be, Ganondorf. She lifted her chin, dripping with the arrogance as she cleared her throat. She took a single step forward, balancing her weight on the balls of her feet and leaning forward slightly, shifting her weight for a quick attack, or if things got worse, a quick escape.  
  
"You want out, don't you, Link?" she said, her white teeth glinting in the dim light as she smiled, sending shivers along his spine. (A/N: A corny line, I know!) Link glared coldly at her, his fists clenched at his sides as he resisted the urge to reach out and attack her. But he contained himself. Barely. She sounded like she was offering a way out. And if he attacked her, he would die. So he nodded curtly, eyes trained on her emerald green orbs.  
  
Ria smiled again, her eyes lighting up like a child who has been given a suprise. He searched her eyes for a hint of what she was thinking. Happiness? Well, of course, but what about? He pursed his lips and crossed his arms in front of him, watching her closely. "What do you have to offer, your Majesty?" he sneered at her.  
  
Ria's eyes whirled in agitation and she struck him, the back of her hand connecting with his jaw and her knuckles crashing against his high cheek bones. Link reeled back from the blow, eyes cold as he snarled at her. He snaked out to punch her in the face, staggering as her small form ducked, rolling her shoulders under her and standing again, pinning him against the wall. He yelled and bucked, trying to break out of her hold, but she held fast, muscles rippling from her life as a thief.  
  
She smiled slyly and leaned forward, pressing agianst his back as she rested her chin on his shoulders. Ria blew gently in his ear, making him almost shriek and try to twist away as her evil grin spread. "Link...you don't like me? You could become great things. You could even become free! And yet you treat me so? I'm hurt...." her soft voice purred in his ear. She couldn't resist herself and she nuzzled his throat gently, feeling his trembles against her.  
  
Ria smiled against his warm skin, inhaling the masculine scent of the Hyrule hero. He was a handsome man. Fit, energetic, strong-willed. Everything a sensible woman desired in a man. And he would help her escape, too. All the better. She hissed in his ear and backed up quickly, a knowing smirk gracing her lips as she climbed the rope out.  
  
"Remember what I said, Link!" she called playfully. "Join me, and we shall both escape this Valley of torture, held against our will!" With that, she disappeared from his view, leaving him to ponder her words on his lonesome.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Link yelled loudly, obscene words of nonsense to vent his anger and confusion as he kicked at the walls of his cell. His fingers gripped the edge of his hat and he ripped it from his head, throwing it to the other end of his cell and combing shaky fingers through his bangs. What was he to do now?  
  
He tossed himself on the ground in the corner with a huff of indignation. Here he was, trapped by the enemy, and being taunted by Ganondorf's wench. He shivered and his hand flew to the side of his neck, where she had nuzzled, like a pup. He rubbed it and bit his lip. She was beautiful, of course, but evil. He shivered again. He was in for it, he knew.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ ~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Ria shook off the harness from her shoulders, hearing her delicate jewelry tinkle against her as she brushed dirt off her arms. She stood up, flicking the fabric of her leggings and adjusting her bikini top. Her hands flew up to her hair to make sure it was still straight and held tight, then she glanced at the roof entrance to Link's cell.  
  
"That pervert!" she muttered angrily, remembering how his eyes had been glued to her chest. She shrugged off the memory and slid down the ladder, staggering towards the cool interior of her apartment in the noonday sun. Now, to plan her, and Link's, escape.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Ohmigod! Ria made the first move! That was exciting, wasn't it? Well, if not exciting, it was different! I want to thank those precious few who have given me reviews, and to tell you that when I get FIVE reviews for this chapter, just a measely little five, I'll put up chapter six. That's all I need, is five. Simple enough, right? And if you want, give me ideas! It always helps! Lots of Luvz, Ria Shadowflare  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
Questions or Comments?  
  
E-mail me directly!  
  
Squirrel143@hotmail.com 


	6. Escape into the Unknown

Disclaimer  
  
Hahaha, I still don't own ANYTHING! It's cuz I'm a lewzur. But I'm not as bad as I used to be, I've got my lover back! Also, my motivation because he came back. But you don't want to hear about that, you want to read story!  
  
Hey! Thanks for those few who have reviewed. And guess what! I've got a longer-than-usual chapter! It's pretty good, too! I hope you enjoy!  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ ~^~^~  
  
Ria shook off the harness from her shoulders, hearing her delicate jewelry tinkle against her as she brushed dirt off her arms. She stood up, flicking the fabric of her leggings and adjusting her bikini top. Her hands flew up to her hair to make sure it was still straight and held tight, then she glanced at the roof entrance to Link's cell.  
  
"That pervert!" she muttered angrily, remembering how his eyes had been glued to her chest. She shrugged off the memory and slid down the ladder, staggering towards the cool interior of her apartment in the noonday sun. Now, to plan her, and Link's, escape.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ ~^~^~  
  
The thief hastily unlocked her apartment and stepped in, immediately going blind as she went from bright, noon-day sun, to the darkness of an empty home, if you could call it that. Ria felt the sweat pouring from her skin as she collapsed face first on her bed, soft fur blankets pillowing around her, and she kicked off her sandals. Gods, she hated the desert. No wonder she had left and swore to plunder on her own.  
  
She rolled over and struggled into a sitting position, wishing she had a light of some sort, and some cool water from the river to bathe in. She grabbed a rag and whiped her forehead, feeling the oily surface on her fingers with a groan. Her jewel-shine rag......wonderful. Dark, slimy oil pooled on her forehead, and she hurriedly went to the door, belowing orders for a tub of fresh water from the river to be immediately delivered to her quarters.  
  
"Yes ma'am!" the nearest woman answered, turning and jogging over to the station horses, saddled and tacked up for emergencies or errands. A horse neighed into the valley and took off, hooves thundering wildly as he carried his rider off towards the river.  
  
Ria watched them go and turned back towards her apartment, grabbing a torch from outside and tossing it into the fireplace. She clasped shut the insulated doors, letting the heat drift up through the chimney and illuminating her humble abode. Her jewels glittered in the fire light, and she reached behind her to release the diamond necklace and hair decor.  
  
Pounds resonated off the door, and she made her way forward and opened it. Two guards stood with a large tub between them, a cover stretched tight over the full container to keep the water from spilling around.  
  
"Your bath, ma'am," the smaller of the two said. Ria eyed her and backed up, pointing to a far area, carved out for her bathing and such, on the other side of the apartment. She watched in amazement as the two servant girls swiftly carried and deposited it, vanishing without a second thought. Such small size holds such great power sometimes, she guessed with a shrug.  
  
The wedding day draws ever closer, she thought as she stripped down and sank into the cool water. She almost moaned as the water lapped over her skin, the cold sinking into her pores and into her mind, releasing her into a half-conscious state. Her hair flared out under the water and she closed her eyes with a sigh.  
  
Thump. Thump-thump.  
  
She growled as she heard someone pounding on her door, and slowly slid out of the water. Her feet dripped water on the hard ground as she wrapped a towel around her, grunting as she tried to keep it covering her up. Her eyes darted around, desperately searching for her robe as someone continued to pound on the door.  
  
Thump, thump, thump!  
  
"What?" she snarled, raising her voice to be heard. A muffled reply was all she heard, unable to decipher what was said. Her eyes caught sight of her dark robe and she shrugged it on tying it around her waist as she made her way to the door. Her hand was twisting the knob, and she felt an angry growl in her throat before she realized what jeopardy she was in.  
  
Her hand released the doorknob like it had burned her and she took a step back, inhaling deeply. She couldn't blow her cover, not now. Not when they were so close to getting out....so close to the wedding. Ria bit her lip and opened the door, smiling widely like someone who wasn't exactly intelligent. The head of security stood there, held at attention until Ria waved her hand carelessly.  
  
"Your presence is requested at Hyrule Castle Town, madam, with Lord Ganon. He is going to pledge his allegience to King Harkinian, and thinks you should attend," the short guard said in a deep voice, bowing slightly. Mindless drones, Ria thought as she wrinkled her brow to appear deep in thought. A difficult task.  
  
"King Harkinian? Isn't he that big tall guy, or whatever? Hyrule, huh? Okay. Tell him I'll be up there in his office in about thirty minutes, okay?" she smiled brightly, flashing white teeth in the darkness. The guard took this as an affirmative and disappeared, and Ria closed the door and grabbed her towel to dry off. Clothes were soon tossed on, and various articles of jewelry latched to the places they belonged. She glanced in the looking glass and smiled at what she saw, the picture of royalty in her mind.  
  
The door swung open then, and Ria shrieked and instinctively reached for her dagger. An arrow flew through the air and scraped against her knuckles, blood slowly seeping out as she jumped back with a cry. Her eyes darted to the door, where Link stood, his muscles bunched and a cold, angry glare aimed at her. She could feel goosebumps rising on her arms as she backed up against the wall and sank down, cowering under the hate emantipating off of the Kokori hero.  
  
"Get up," he barked, and not wanting to get murdered, she scrambled to her feet. He pointed to the door and she stepped out, proceeding him to the stables with an arrowhead pressed against her back.  
  
"I've already got the horses tacked up. Get on yours." She hestitated a moment and felt the sharp point stab into her back. "Now!" he bellowed. She grabbed the saddle and swung up, gripping the saddle horn with a whimper. Link climbed into the saddle of a dark bay mare with a white mane, grabbing the reins of both horses. He spurred his own mount and they took off, Ria's eyes pained by the sight of bodies littering the grounds of the Valley. Even if she hated it here, she hated it even more for innocent life to be taken.  
  
"You said you wanted out. You're now MY prisoner, though," Link said, as if reading her mind. Ria's eyes flew to the ground in shame and she heaved a sigh. His eyes darted to her, an unreadable emotion hidden there.  
  
"What do you want with me?" she asked softly, but loud enough to be heard over the thundering of hooves. "Why did you not kill me like the others?" She missed the weight of a sword at her hip terribly, but most of all she missed her Talon-blast most. Especially now, when she needed a weapon she was used to.  
  
"I couldn't leave you. I knew you didn't want to marry him. Besides, you can help me. So, until you can prove yourself as useful," he spat, stressing the word, "you will be prisoner. Maybe for a few weeks, maybe a few years. Depends on if you help me." His eyes shot to her again, more warmth there, and a slight smile graced his lips, confusing Ria as she squirmed in the saddle.  
  
"Also.....you interest me. It gets lonely travelling to save Hyrule."  
  
"Oh shit!" she cursed, her heart pounding in her chest as she knew exactly what he was talking about.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Hey!!!! What do you think? Another cliff-hanger. Don't hate me, just review! Come on, people! Also, I might be writing a DBZ fanfic soon, and a Final Fantasy one too. I've got way too much free time! Look for another update soon!!! ~Ria Shadowflare 


	7. And The Fire Dies

Disclaimer  
  
Don't own. Can't sue. Nuff said.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Hey folks, what's up? I know it's been a long time since I last updated, I've been busy with school and all that kinda stuff. But guess what? School's out, it's summer, lots more free time to write. Look forward to more updates during the next two and a half months, I promise! Thanks for the reviews I've gotten, and now, I give you the next chapter to "Legend of Zelda: The Missing Stones"!  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Previously....  
  
"I couldn't leave you. I knew you didn't want to marry him. Besides, you can help me. So, until you can prove yourself as useful," he spat, stressing the word, "you will be prisoner. Maybe for a few weeks, maybe a few years. Depends on if you help me." His eyes shot to her again, more warmth there, and a slight smile graced his lips, confusing Ria as she squirmed in the saddle.  
  
"Also.....you interest me. It gets lonely travelling to save Hyrule."  
  
"Oh shit!" she cursed, her heart pounding in her chest as she knew exactly what he was talking about.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Two days. Two agonizing, slow, back-killing days of nothing but horseback riding.  
  
Ria, needless to say, was fed up.  
  
A small fire burned away in the dark night, casting shadows around her and Link, sitting across the fire from her. She tilted her head a bit, her black hair falling to the side as she regarded him with a puzzled expression. He had asked to use her dagger, and she agreed, frowning in her boredom. He sat there, sharpening his arrows in boredom as the fire slowly died out on them. Ria's eyes traveled up to the starry sky, wondering if anyone had survived Link's enraged attack and escape. 'It wasn't exactly a great place,' she thought grimly, 'but it was my home, even if for a little while.'   
  
A soft breeze sifted through her hair, and Ria sighed, strands of her onyx hair lifting slightly, dancing wildly around her face. She inhaled deeply, the scent of Death Mountain filling her nose, making her aware of how close they really were. The fire flared up quietly, then died back down, making Ria and Link dart quick glances. Their eyes locked, and Link quickly resumed sharpening his arrows. Ria flicked her nails in boredom and sighed, leaning back and twisting her head around to gaze over at the mares. Nothing. She turned the opposite way, where her tent was set up. Nothing. She sighed again and leaned forward, wrinkling her forehead in thought.  
  
"You can go to sleep if you want, Lady Ria" Link said suddenly, startling Ria out of her trance. She jumped slightly and looked up at him in shock, earning a deep chuckle. She shook her head slightly and combed her fingers through her hair, growling softly in her annoyance. Link shook his head and laughed again, sliding Ria's dagger into it's beautifully carved sheath. It glittered in the red firelight, small rubies and diamonds intricately inserted in different places to add to the eye's amazement. He ran a finger along the edge of it and looked up at her. She was sitting silently on her saddle on the other side of the fire, gazing in sadness at the logs burning. 'She looks so alone,' he thought, his mind softening towards her. 'I probably shouldn't have been so rough with her. I mean, she did say she wanted out. And that she would help me.' He sighed and stood, attracting Ria's attention, making her swing her emerald green eyes to him. They shone lightly in the firelight, her sadness clear as day. Link rubbed the back of his neck nervously and held the dagger out to her, an apologetic smile trying to break free on his face.   
  
"Lady Ria, huh?" she smirked.  
  
Link smiled nervously, rubbing his neck with his free hand as he once again offered the dagger, about a foot away from her. She reached up tentatively and closed her fingers around it, her knuckles brushing against his. She glanced up at him, and their eyes locked for the second time that evening. Link smiled nervously, wishing he hadn't said anything, and released the small blade. Ria smiled at him and chained it to her belt, watching him fidget with his gear.   
  
He was so interesting, she thought. 'First he acts like he'll kill you without a second thought, then he's reduced to a school boy with a crush!' she laughed inwardly, checking her knapsack for her belongings. She had several daggers strapped to the inside, and a good sized sword sheath strapped to the outside. There was a single sapphire inserted in the hilt of the sword, cut precisely and glittering. Several small pouches, bulging at the seams, were strewn in the bottom of her knapsack, and she smiled. All her jewels and jewelry, she was lucky to have. Ria darted a glance over at Link, grateful he had listened back at her apartment. She had begged him before they left to let her grab some of her precious materials. She had rounded up all of her jewels and jewelry, and as many daggers that her knapsack could hold, throwing some sturdy denim leggings, underwear, sewing supplies, and all the furs that she could roll up and filled her knapsack to the rim. She checked the pouches dangling from the side and found all seven. Her spices, organized in neat, small bottles in the green bag. Her medicine, also in bottles, in the red bag. All her other first aide things, bandages and wrappings and such, in the blue bag. The black bag was filled with oddly colored liquids, her poisons for emergencies. She had spare bottles in the bland, brown bag. All her ruppees were in the yellow bag, which came out to be a hefty amount. And horse treats for her darling mare, Avalanche, in the white bag. Everything was there. Everything was in order.   
  
"Boo!"  
  
Ria shrieked and whirled around, her dagger slashing upwards and meeting the blade of the Sword of Time, Link's taunting smile glittering behind it. She yelled obscenely and swung her fist at him. He leaned back out of her reach and dropped his sword on the ground, near where Ria had dropped her dagger. She jumped forward, trying to pull at his tunic. He hopped about, laughing at her display of frustration. She bellowed into the night and froze in her tracks, and Link smiled and tipped her chin back.  
  
That's it!  
  
She swung upwards, her knuckles connecting with his chin and knocking him backwards. He hit the ground with a thud, sprawled out by the fire. She perched one fist on her hip and smirked at him, her green eyes dancing with mischief.  
  
"I win," she said clearly, bending down over his waist. His wallet was there, and she snatched it up before he had a chance to react. He yelped and grabbed for it, but Ria grabbed it and ran, swiping up and using her dagger as leverage to help hoist her into a tree. She hopped up higher and higher, then nestled herself on a branch just out of his reach. Her nimble fingers opened the wallet and counted out what he had in ruppees.  
  
"Wow, ain't you something?" she called down teasingly. ""263 ruppees! I think that since I won this round, I will take....ohhh....20 ruppees. Not that much, hmm?" She smiled playfully at him and extracted a red ruppee, closing the wallet and tossing it back down. He snatched it up and tucked it in his belt, growling angrily about money-grubbing women. Ria's laughter rolled over him as she swung down from the tree branch, landing in a crouch. She winced as she stood, pulling up one foot to examine the soles of her boots. 'Really do need to buy some new ones,' she thought grimly, taking them off as she walked to her tent for the night. She didn't even glance behind her to wish Link a good night, much less keep track of where he was.   
  
He slunk behind her, his boots kicked off for a stealthy effect. 'She's being careless,' he thought with a smirk. 'After insulting me like that, she should know better than to just turn her back and walk off without a second thought!' He crept closer until he could see the woven strands in her belt. Her hand gripped the red ruppee lightly, and she glanced down at it. 'I should probably play fair with him,' she thought as she flicked open the top three buttons of her tunic collar, preparing to slip it over her head.   
  
Link lunged forward, angling his attack to knock her onto her sleeping furs. She yelped and rolled over, Link's muscular body laying over hers. She kicked her feet and attempting to roll him off, but he held fast to her wrists. She growled in frustration and lay still, listening to Link laugh. She squirmed and growled, threatening pointlessly. Link sat there in slight amusement, smirking down at her and waiting for her to calm down. She was laying face-down in the dirt, with her arms at her side and palms up. Right under his belly.   
  
She slowly started to wiggle her fingers against his tunic, and seeing as how he didn't respond, went full force. She tickled him harshly, and he yelled and laughed, rolling off her. She got up and pounced on his chest, tickling him madly. He kicked his feet and tried to get away, but she was practically sitting on him, preventing further movement.  
  
"No fair! Dirty tricks!" he laughed, trying to grab her wrists. She snatched them away and came in at a different angle, her soft nails causing him to gasp for breath. He grabbed her upper arms and lunged for her, and they started to roll, each trying to gain the advantage and be on top. Dirt and dust flew up in a cloud, blinding them both, but still they brawled.  
  
Link grabbed her wrists again and held them at her side, rolling her onto her back. He towered over her, with a wicked smirk for his victory. His knees were locked around hers, so she couldn't kick, and her eyes were wide in shock.   
  
"Dirty tricks, huh?" she growled out, making him laugh again. He leaned back and looked at her in what little bit of dying firelight there was left. Her skin glowed a golden color, and her emerald green eyes were like deep pools of mystery to him. He shuddered slightly and closed his eyes. No. 'No lust allowed,' he reminded himself silently. 'She's just as dangerous as you are! Besides, she probably hates you.' He opened his eyes again and glanced down at her. He smirked as an idea made itself available. He could still toy with the idea of a female partner, and he could test her to see how she would react to it.  
  
"So, you win, huh?" he drawled out in a low voice. Ria glanced at him suspiciously and caught the gleam in his eyes. Oh no. Not this. Anything but this! She squirmed and tried to get away, desperately. Link held fast to her.   
  
"If you insist that you win, fine, Lady Ria," he said again in the same low purr. "But, in my mind? I win..." Her mind raced and she closed her eyes, trying to relax, not noticing him.  
  
Link leaned down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss, just as the fire burned itself out.  
  
---  
  
-  
  
---  
  
-  
  
---  
  
o.O Omigod! Link, how could you? I swear people, I can't control him. He just does what he wants! Poor Ria. I wonder where this will go? Well people, there is only one way to find out. Yup, you guess it.  
  
Review!!!!  
  
~Ria Shadowflare 


End file.
